This invention relates to a process for preparing organic sulfides. In another aspect, this invention relates to a process for preparing unsymmetrical dihydrocarbyl sulfides. In still another aspect, this invention relates to the preparation of methyl alkyl sulfides and methyl alkenyl sulfides. In a further aspect, this invention relates to a process for the catalytic production of organic sulfides.
Processes for preparing organic sulfides such as symmetrical and unsymmetrical dialkyl sulfides and alkyl alkenyl sulfides, which are useful as solvents, surfactants and intermediates in organic syntheses, are known. One such prior art process is the reaction of an olefin and a mercaptan in the presence of a free radical initiator as catalyst. However, there is an ever present need to develop new processes for preparing sulfides, especially processes utilizing simpler catalyst systems and simpler reaction conditions than those previously known.